Boo!
by InaraGranger
Summary: DG once again causes stress for Wyatt Cain...


When Cain realized he had to stop by his rooms to grab a security file he had left behind, he brought DG with him. She stood just inside his doorway as he searched for the file, waiting, and then nodded when he requested that she stay put while he stepped into the washroom for a minute. He didn't look up in time to see the mischievous glint that flitted across DG's expressive eyes. Distracted, he didn't hear her slip out of his room and down the hallway. A few moments later, Cain stepped out of the washroom, noted the princess' absence and cursed. He took off down the hallway trying to guess where she had gone, calling her name in exasperation. Believing, as DG did, that all of the rooms immediately off of this hallway were either bedroom suites or unoccupied, he headed back down towards the great hall, planning on searching the common rooms first. He unknowingly walked right past the room from which DG had planned to jump out and startle him.

"DG?...DG, where the hell are you?"

She heard him calling her from the hallway and giggled quietly. As silently as possible, she stepped farther into the room that had become her hiding place and found herself face to face with a sweeping view of the O.Z. She had unknowingly entered what seemed to be an art studio, complete with an entire wall of tall crystal-clear windows. Her original intent forgotten, she walked back and closed the door quietly behind her, then wandered over to look out upon her forgotten realm.

The beautiful land below stirred feelings of happiness and peace. Feelings that she knew she didn't deserve to have. After all, her cowardice as a young girl had stolen those same feelings from hundreds, if not thousands of her people, replacing them with fear and distrust. Sighing, she stepped away from the view and began exploring the room.

Since her arrival in the O.Z., she had been too caught up in banishing evil and restoring the land to indulge in her artistic outlets. Now, she found herself surrounded by all of the art supplies and materials she could ever want or need. Selecting a large pad of paper and a box of what resembled Other Side pastels, she returned to the window and sat down on an abandoned stool. Holding the pad in her lap, DG once again lost herself staring out into the beauty of the O.Z.

Hours later, Cain was frantic. He had been searching and searching since late morning to find the princess. There was no real threat to her safety, since the Longcoats had been disbanded shortly after the Eclipse, but not knowing where she was made him uneasy. She had not only missed her lessons, but also lunch with her mother and sister, and a meeting with the seamstresses. No one had seen her since breakfast, where she'd spent a few precious moments with him and her family, including Glitch and Raw. Afterward, she had left with Cain not two steps behind her.

Now Cain returned to the hallway of bedroom suites and began methodically searching each one for the missing young woman. At the end of the hall, DG was finishing her drawing, finally coming back down and becoming aware of her surroundings once more. She hadn't realized how much time had passed while she lost herself in art. Jumping down off the stool, she put the pastels back where she had found them and laid her picture out on one of the worktables. Now that she knew about this room, she planned to make it her own. She would be back tomorrow.

Walking towards the door, her stomach growled and she wondered if she had missed dinner. Focusing her ears away from her own body's call for food, she heard the familiar footsteps of Wyatt Cain in the hallway. Smiling to herself, she suddenly remembered the reason she had entered the room in the first place – to startle her best friend and bodyguard. She crept to the doorway and stood in the shadows, waiting for the Tin Man to find her.

Minutes later, as Cain approached the doorway opposite the one she was hiding behind, DG threw the door open and launched herself at his back, giggling and then shouting "BOO!"

Spinning around wildly, with his heart in his throat, Cain found himself with an armful of princess. The force behind her jump slammed both of them against the wall. They slid down to the floor, DG in a fit of laughter and Cain in an emotional mix of relief, anger and fear.

"What the….? DG! In Ozma's name, Princess! What are you – where – what – why would you-?"

"Uh- whuh – who – wha – huh?" DG managed to get out between laughs, making fun of the tall blonde as he fought to find his words.

Cain stopped trying to speak. He sat on the floor - still with his arms around DG – and just glared in silence for a full minute. DG began to speak more than once but changed her mind each time she saw Cain's eyes dare her to open her mouth. Finally the corner of Cain's mouth twitched as he lost some of his anger. That was all DG needed to see before she lost her control and fell back into laughter so boisterous it filled the otherwise empty hallway.

"Don't…you…ever…ever…EVER…do that again. I mean it, DG." He sounded stern and a bit angry, but his eyes betrayed him. Relief was the emotion ruling his brain right now and Cain was just happy to have found her safe and sound.

Sheepishly, DG met his eyes and grinned, "Do you want to see what I did, why I was so engrossed that time got away from me?"

"Absolutely, Princess" Cain said, after holding her gaze for a minute. He unfolded himself from their tangled position on the floor and stood up, offering her his hand. Gratefully, DG let him help her to her feet and then performed a small, slightly sarcastic curtsy. She took his hand and then led him through the door to the studio, not stopping until they were in front of the expansive windows overlooking the O.Z.

Standing there with him in the quiet and looking out at her beautiful home she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and fought to hold back tears. Cain heard her sniffle, heard her breathing change and gently turned her toward him. Letting go of her hand so that he could put his hands on her shoulders he ducked down slightly to look her square in the eye with genuine concern. "What is it, DG?"

(to be continued...)


End file.
